


Info for my readers

by creativwritingmind



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Info for my readers

First of all i m so sorry i ve abandoned you for so Long I know some ppl are waiting on my stories to be finished. I have no more apology then that I was in a pretty dark place mentally and was unable to write. I'm getting better slowly and started to write again....although, it will take me some time to go on with the two bigger stories as I first want to re read it and maybe redo some parts. thank you all for your nice comments and the kudos, and i hope you re not too mad at me. I ll try to better myself and come back, if there'S anyone left who wants to read my crap that means....

greeetz


End file.
